The present invention relates to a stream distribution system and a failure detection method capable of detecting a failure in stream distribution.
Conventionally, as a method of analyzing a failure in a network, a method has been proposed for monitoring a network path failure from a client terminal by way of polling, and thereby determining where a failure has occurred in the network path (for instance, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-152203).